


Only Us

by punkspiders



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, all the ships except ralbert are background ships, davey is such a mom, isnt that a tag, its cute just read it, mush and race have a heart to heart, mush is lowkey protective of race, race and albert are idiots in love, they watch the shining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkspiders/pseuds/punkspiders
Summary: If Racetrack Higgins could have a crush on anyone else, he would do so in a heartbeat. He'd had a crush on his best friend since they met. There was no way that Albert DaSilva, Manhattan High's residential fuckboy, would look at his best friend in the way he looked at everyone he hooked up with.





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in less than a day please enjoy
> 
> not edited because editing is for the WEAK

If Racetrack Higgins could have a crush on anyone else, he would do so in a heartbeat. He'd had a crush on his best friend since they met. There was no way that Albert DaSilva, Manhattan High's residential fuckboy, would look at his best friend in the way he looked at everyone he hooked up with.

Race sighed, running a hand down his face. He was sitting at his normal table with Mush Meyers as they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive. Mush was likely texting his boyfriend, Kid Blink, who was home sick for the day. They had gotten together freshman year and were still going strong.

"Hey, Mush?"

"Hm?" The boy glanced up from his phone.

"How did you and Blink get together?"

Mush grinned knowingly. "I just admitted my feelings to him over text — probably not the best way — and he said he liked me back. Why?"

"Just ... just wondering," Race said. He kept his eyes down on his uneaten salad. "You're lucky he liked you back."

"Race...."

There was no response.

"He probably likes you, too. I've seen way he looks at you. He doesn't look at anyone like that."

"Sure."

Mush put down his phone. "Race, I'm serious. You're always too busy playing solitaire or whatever on your phone to notice him staring at you. Hell, there's been so many things he's been willing to do for you at the drop of a hat. Remember that one night two summers ago when he went over to your house at 4am because you wanted eggs but couldn't figure out how to make them?"

Race smiled a bit at the memory. Perhaps Mush was right. Albert was always willing to do anything for him, even if it was the stupidest thing in the world. Race wanted to break into the local pool for a midnight swim? Give him ten minutes, and Albert would be pulling up to Race's house wearing swim trunks. Race wanted to do parkour around the city? Albert would be either filming it or following right after him.

"Speak of the devil," Mush said as someone picked up Race's salad container.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

"Well," Albert said, setting down a styrofoam plate with two slices of pizza on it in front of Race, "I got you something even better. You've seemed kinda down lately."

Race didn't have to look at Mush to know the look he was giving Race. "Thanks."

"No problem, bro." Albert began to eat the salad.

Jack, Davey, Romeo, and Sarah sat down. They'd all been waiting in line to get their food; Albert had beat them back to the table.

"So, Davey," Romeo said, "did you complete the precalc homework?"

Davey had already slid the paper over. It was a known fact within their group that Romeo was never good at math, so they all helped him out when they could.

"I worked the problems out a bit more so you could understand them," Davey said.

"Aw, guys, your mom is so nice." Grinning, Jack rubbed his arm after Davey punched him. "He even thinks ahead!"

"Keep calling Davey 'mom' and he'll probably never give you the econ homework again," Crutchie said. He set his forearm crutches against the end of the table.

"He wouldn't dare!"

The look that Davey sent Jack said otherwise. The group burst into laughter. Even Jack was grinning.

"What were you and Mush talking about earlier, Race?" Romeo asked. He didn't have any bad intentions. He'd merely seen them talking and Race looked upset to him.

"Nothing," Mush said.

"But-"

"Nothing, Romeo."

Romeo shut up. It was very unlike Mush to snap at anyone, which meant that they should stop talking right away.

Race sent Mush a grateful look, to which he responded with a smile.

"Anyways!" Jack said. "Movie night is at my house tonight. If you want, bring your own snacks, but I'm gonna have some. The movie is gonna be a surprise."

Crutchie and Albie groaned. Jack always chose scary movies, and both of them hated anything to do with horror.

"Really, Jack?" Albert mumbled.

Jack, since he sat next to the ginger, threw an arm around his shoulders. "Really, Albert!"

"What, do you need Race to protect you?" Sarah joked.

Albert's face turned as red as his hair. "I'm not scared of scary movies."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid."

Race stayed silent, keeping his eyes down as he listened to the exchange. He was starting to believe what Mush told him earlier. Though, it was still unlikely.

Why would Albert continuously hook up with other people if he liked Race?

\- - -

The school day passed quickly and before he knew it, Race was walking up to Jack's front door with a few snacks in his arms. He always brought his own, most of them to keep to himself but he shared one of them with Albert and the other with Sarah.

"Racer!" Jack said once the door opened. "C'mon in! You know where everything is. You're the second to arrive so get a good seat."

Race did exactly that. His favorite chair at Jack's was the nice leather recliner, fit for two people if they basically cuddled together. He tried to arrive early to Jack's so he could claim the recliner. Finch, who was the first to arrive, was sitting on the loveseat.

"Hey, Race," he said. He didn't bother looking up from his phone.

"Hey, Finch."

He was getting comfortable when several pairs of feet ran down the basement stairs. Sarah, Davey, and Romeo had arrived at the same time. They never brought Les to Jack's for movie night, since he hated scary movies.

"Dammit, Race, you got the recliner again!" Sarah groaned.

"Looks like you'll have to sit on the loveseat with Finch," Race teased.

"Hell no."

"Then perish."

Sarah flipped him off, settling for the single chair instead. Davey sat on the other loveseat, waiting for Jack. Crutchie texted them earlier and said he couldn't come this week. Romeo laid down his blanket and pillow on the ground and got comfortable.

"What movie are we watching?" Finch asked.

"Not sure," Davey said. "Jack didn't want to tell us. Probably gonna be the Shining or something."

"Albert's gonna hate it. That's his least favorite movie," Romeo said.

"That just means he and Race can cuddle," Mush said as he walked downstairs.

"Mush!" Race yelled.

Mush winked at him. "By the way, Romeo, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"It's alright. Albert was there, and you probably didn't want to out Race," Romeo said with a grin.

Race's entire face was beet red. He threw a pretzel at Romeo, who picked it up and ate it.

"Fuck you."

"Nah, that's Specs's job."

"Woah there, kids," Jack said, coming downstairs. "Keep it PG. There's children here." He pointed at himself.

"We already knew you're five, Jack," Sarah mumbled.

Ignoring her, Jack clapped his hands together. "Katherine should be here any minute, and I have no idea where Albert is. He said he was running late and to start the movie without him."

He starting messing with the DVD player and the doorbell rang. Upstairs, Medda answered it and said everyone was downstairs. Katherine appeared a few seconda later, taking the empty spot next to Finch as she snuck a glance at Sarah.

The TV turned on. The title screen for the Shining was already there. Race grinned; it was one of his favorite movies.

"At least Crutchie isn't here so he doesn't have to deal with being scared," Romeo said.

"Yeah, but then I can't cuddle both him and Davey at the same time," Jack whined.

"It's not like you make us spend the night here a lot so you can cuddle us," Davey pointed out.

Jack glared at him. He grabbed the remote and took his spot next to his boyfriend. The movie started, the lights were off, and everyone opened their snacks.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Albert came down the stairs. Jack paused it so the ginger could find a seat without everyone else missing the movie.

"There's literally nowhere to sit," Albert whispered.

"Sit with Race," Finch whispered back.

Race's face flushed yet again as Albert walked over to the recliner.

"Move over."

He did, and somehow they managed to fit together on the chair. Race's head rested on Albert's chest, Albert's arms around him. Neither of the boys said anything or looked at each other. The movie continued.

Whenever a jumpscare appeared, Albert's arms would always tighten around Race. He didn't mind it, though. He was too busy trying to not laugh.

"Shut up," Albert said quietly.

"What, are you closing your eyes?"

"No."

He wasn't. His eyes were on Race's face. There weren't too many chances he got to study it. From the insanely bright blue eyes to the small freckles that were barely noticeable, Albert was in love with it all. He'd tried to hide his attraction to his best friend by hooking up with others. It never worked. He could hardly ever keep his eyes off Race.

The movie ended earlier than Albert expected it to. Part of movie night meant that everyone (including Katherine and Sarah, since they were both lesbians) would spend the night at whoever's house. This time was no different.

Race curled up more on Albert's chest. The feeling of having his arms around him was incredible. He felt as if he was in heaven, especially when Albert's fingers started running through his hair. Race fell asleep with a giant smile on his face.

\- - -

The next morning, Albert woke to quiet talking and the sounds of pictures being taken. He rubbed his eyes and saw some of his friends crowded around him and Race as they cuddled.

"Can you believe they both thought the other didn't like them?"

"They obviously both do."

"Shit — Albert's awake!"

Jack grinned down at him. "Morning, sleepyhead." He waved his phone in the air. "We got lots of blackmail on you two. You guys better actually fucking get together this time, because we're all sick of seeing you two pine after each other."

"Jack!" Sarah said.

"What?" Race mumbled, beginning to wake up. He seemed extremely confused. "Why is everyone-"

"We got blackmail," Romeo said.

"Shit."

As their friends laughed, Albert ran his fingers through Race's hair a few more times. Race glanced up at him, smiling softly.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Race hesitated before leaning up and kissing him. Albert shifted his hand from Race's hair to his neck, pulling him closer. They continued to kiss as their friends cheered in the background (waking everyone else up).

"Finally!"

"It's about damn time!"

"Get it, Racer!"

When they broke apart, Albert immediately said, "Be my boyfriend?"

Race's smile grew. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
